


strawberries & cigarettes

by mybluemoon



Category: EXO
Genre: Domestic, Fluff, M/M, Opposites Attract, Secondary school AU, bad boy!chanyeol, soft boy baek, troye sivan song
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-15
Updated: 2018-07-15
Packaged: 2019-06-11 00:47:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 375
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15303753
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mybluemoon/pseuds/mybluemoon
Summary: bad boy chanyeol falls for soft pretty baekhyun who smells like strawberries. mate chanyeol is w h i p p e d.it's based on a troye sivan song- u should listen to it!!





	strawberries & cigarettes

**Author's Note:**

> i feel a bit stupid cause it's not the best but it's been in my notes for ages :/ pls leave comments or whatever u want!! ily all

park chanyeol should've known the first time he saw byun baekhyun. everything the pretty boy did was beautifully soothing and dripping with honey. he should've known when the music teacher announced their partnership on a project together. he should've known when the scowl he threw to everyone would lift unconsciously at the sight of baekhyun's blushing rose cheeks and soft lashes. 

the first time he got a little hint of it however, was when the honey boy leant on him and pouted at his lit cigarette. chanyeol watched as he swiped his lips with strawberry lip balm and wondered what it would taste like. it was then that honey boy changed to strawberry boy. 

the second time, well, it smacked him in the face. the two opposites were caught in the pouring rain on the way to chanyeol's empty house. and as they ran, they tilted their heads up to the thundering sky and laughed. they were still laughing when they stumbled into chanyeol's room wrapped up in each other's arms and intertwined fingers between them.  
it was then that chanyeol revealed his twistingly aggravating duality, as he softly told the strawberry boy in his arms to take a shower whilst he made dinner. it was then that chanyeol truly fell and realised how his walls had opened for the boy that sounded like honey and smelt like strawberries. the boy who was now coming down his stairs in baggy sweatpants and a big blue hoodie that swamped him. chanyeol's breath was caught as yet again he realised- this boy, in his clothes, was the person he wanted always with him in life.  
and when he wakes up to the smell of strawberries belonging only to the boy in his arms, the boy on his chest, in his heart and mind, mixed with his smell of cigarettes and roses (baek had told him he liked the smell of roses) he falls with trust and a body full of comforting need. 

now, the boys in love exchange kisses in doorways and corridors, whispers of love and moans of lust that only the other will hear. 

and although chanyeol no longer smells of cigarettes, baekhyun thinks to himself that that will always belong to them: strawberries & cigarettes.

**Author's Note:**

> hope u liked it my honeys xx  
> have a good week and remember to look after yourselves!


End file.
